


looks like the morning in your eyes

by blackkat



Series: Trashy & Tropey [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: The general is asleep.Nothisgeneral, of course. At least not officially. But Cody still pauses at the edge of the camp, caf in hand, and watches Mace breathe for a long, long moment before he steps closer and glances around them, checking whether anything has changed in the handful of minutes he was gone.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Mace Windu
Series: Trashy & Tropey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999795
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	looks like the morning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope "protectors".

The general is asleep.

Not _his_ general, of course. At least not officially. But Cody still pauses at the edge of the camp, caf in hand, and watches Mace breathe for a long, long moment before he steps closer and glances around them, checking whether anything has changed in the handful of minutes he was gone.

Mace is sleeping, and he never looks _vulnerable_ , but—

Breathing out, Cody crosses the cleared ring of earth with the lightest steps he can manage in full armor, then sinks down on the stump a few feet away from Mace's impromptu beadroll. He’s deeply asleep, stretched out on his back, and his face is peaceful, still. It’s well before sunrise, and Cody sets the caf he was bringing on the ground with a faint smile, settling back.

Mace doesn’t need protection. He’s strong, and brilliant, and Cody's never met a more impressive Jedi, but right now Cody _can_ protect him, at least a little. He can stand guard, let Mace sleep after their long trek, and feel good about offering some small bit of easing of Mace's burden.

That’s all he wants, in the end. Mace's quick smile, his sharp wit, the light touch of his fingers, startling after days in armor without skin contact. And then, like this, Mace's trust and reliance, so freely given it takes Cody's breath away.

Carefully, quietly, Cody eases himself off the stump, down to the ground, and sets his blaster within easy reach beside him. Waits, and breathes, and keeps one eye on the surrounding hills as the sky lightens, and—it’s definitely not the worst way he’s spent a night.

He’s focused on a handful of shadows moving across a distant hilltop—wildlife, he knows logically, even as low-grade wariness flickers—when there's a shift, a rustle. Mace rolls onto his side, eyes sliding open in the light of false dawn, and Cody suddenly can't look anywhere else. Doesn’t _want_ to look anywhere else, either.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Morning.” Pauses, and then says a little ruefully, “There’s caf, but I think it’s cold by now.”

Mace rubs a hand over his face, then sits up. Flicks a glance at Cody, and says with a trace of humor, “On sentry duty? This is a peaceful world.”

“Like that’s ever stopped a Jedi from getting themselves into trouble.” Cody counters dryly, and Mace's snort makes him smile. He holds out a hand, not able to resist any longer, and Mace catches it, lets Cody pull him in. Cody doesn’t try to strangle, doesn’t try to overwhelm, just waits as Mace settles beside him and then wraps an arm around his waist. Mace's weight sinks against his side, and—

It’s enough. It’s a hell of a lot, actually.

“Seeing as Obi-Wan is currently buried in besotted admirers, I think we’re safe from trouble for the moment,” Mace says, and Cody snickers, tangling their fingers as Mace rests their temples together.

“We should probably rescue him at some point,” he says, mostly unbothered by the idea. They’re _friendly_ admirers, and Obi-Wan had seemed all too willing to flirt his heart out with the very intellectual and very learned princess.

“After the sunrise,” Mace says, so clearly Cody isn't alone in his lack of urgency. He snorts, leaning into Mace, and—

Well. It’s nice keeping watch over him. But this is nice, too, and Cody will never take it for granted.


End file.
